


He tasted like every dark thought I'd ever had

by livesybaby



Series: 50 Shades of Robron (A Series of Smut) [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angry Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, actual husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: Aaron finds a new way to use up his anger and frustration, Robert is more than willing to take it.





	He tasted like every dark thought I'd ever had

Aaron wasn’t just angry, he was livid. Robert had known this day was coming for about a week now, he’d been snappy and agitated since Tuesday night and when Aaron’s in a vile mood, everyone knows about it. So when he slammed the front door to the Mill on Sunday night muttering something about a call-out from the garage and yet another no-show, someone intent on wasting his time Robert knew to tread carefully. It wasn’t that he was scared, Aaron would never lay a finger on him but Robert knew when Aaron was filled with pent up frustration and no release he usually took it out on himself. 

“Hey, relax. You’re home now, forget about it” Robert soothed, sliding Aarons hoodie from his body and wrapping his arms around his waist, placing a small kiss between his shoulder blades. “I’m fucking pissed off” Aaron muttered angrily. “I know baby, let me make you feel better” Robert cooed, purposely grounding his semi-hard crotch against his boyfriends jean-clad arse. “Not in the mood, i’m too angry” Aaron sighed, thumping his fist against the worksurface “Think I’m gonna go let off some steam in the other room”. Robert knew what this meant, Aaron had a punchbag set up in the backroom for moments like this. He’d spend the night in there punching holes into his knuckles and come to bed in the early hours, hands weeping and stinging. 

“Don’t go” Robert whined, pulling Aaron back by the hem of his t-shirt “Why not put your energy into something better?” he teased, moving his lips to Aarons neck. “Mmm... What did you have in mind?” Aaron groaned, tilting his head for better access, Robert now sucking a bruise into his throat. “You could always have your wicked way with me” Robert smirked, sliding his hand down past Aarons waistband and squeezing firmly. Aarons eyes darkened, his voice got thick and hoarse “On your knees then, Sugden” 

Robert dropped to the kitchen floor, eagerly yanking Aarons jeans past his thick thighs and making his semi-hard dick bounce from his shorts. Keeping full eye-contact with his husband he opened his mouth, letting his tongue slide up the underside of his dick before flicking it against the head, teasing the steady stream of precum from his slit. Aarons breathing got huskier as he pushed his fingers through the blondes hair, tugging lightly as he coated his pink tongue. He stroked his hand around the side of his head until he was gripping his jaw, his calloused thumb pushing past his pink lips and into his mouth, humming appreciatively as Robert sucked gently on his digit. 

“Open” He ordered, stroking his hand around his neck as Robert obeyed, letting his jaw go slack as Aaron slid his now fully-hard erection into his mouth, the saltiness of his precum coating the inside and Robert thinking that Aaron tasted like every dark thought he’d ever had. “God you’re sexy” Aaron groaned, picking up the pace and falling into a steady rhythm as Robert moaned needily, his mouth full and lips swollen. Roberts hands found Aarons hips, digging his fingernails in and begging for more as Aaron pushed deeper and deeper, now hitting the back of Roberts relaxed throat. 

Aaron had both hands buried in Roberts messy hair, pulling and tugging as he slammed his hips in-and-out. He noticed Roberts hand drop to touch his own erection and decided to put him out of his misery, pulling him to his feet abruptly and bending him over the counter, intent on fucking his lights out. He spat on his fingers, shoving one, two and then a third into Roberts tight entrance. Robert dancing on the thin line between pleasure and pain lay his chest against the cold marble counter-top and waited for the burn to fade and the stars to appear. Aarons hand on his shoulder holding him still as he scissored in and out of his loosening hole, Robert wincing at the pain that should have hurt but fuck, it felt so good. 

It didn’t take long for Aaron to locate his prostate, brushing his fingers dangerously close for a few seconds before bouncing his fingers off the bundle of nerves and pulling a strangulated moan from his Husbands filthy mouth. Aaron ran his tongue from his arse crack to halfway up his spine, relishing in the delicious sounds from below him and all Robert could think was “Fuck, I’m in trouble” By the time Aaron was lining his dick up at his entrance, no lube needed, Robert was practically salivating on the counter, pushing his arse back desperately trying to touch Aaron, make him go faster. 

Aaron pushed his dick all the way in quickly, slapping his balls loudly against Roberts skin as he lay his chest across his back. “You ready?” He murmured into Roberts ear, feeling the goosebumps as they rose on his porcelain skin. “P-Please Aaron..” Robert groaned, grinding his arse against him and whimpering at the friction it caused inside him. The sound of Aaron standing back up and positioning himself, saying “Good boy” had Robert delirious even before he twisted his hips and began smashing in and out of his already battered hole. By the time Aarons dick was successfully pounding into his prostate with every thrust Robert was a mess, he could barely string a sentence together, instead moaning incoherent babble as Aaron left fingernail scratches down his back. 

“Nnnghh! Fuck, I’m gonna-” Aaron groaned, his thrusts getting clumsy as he approached his climax before shooting his load inside him and his legs turning to jelly. He pulled out as soon as he could, grabbing Robert by the hips and spinning him around so he could finish him off. Roberts eyes rolled back as his Husband dropped to his knees and sank his mouth onto his dick, allowing his white-hot cum to shoot erratically down his already hoarse throat. A guttural moan coming from both men as they came down from their high, Robert collapsing on his knees infront of Aaron, both of them holding onto each other to stay up. 

“God, that was incredible” Robert gasped, his head on Aarons hot, sweaty shoulder. Aaron placed small wet kisses along Roberts collarbone before finally murmuring a “Fuck” as he gathered his thoughts. His wet lips now pressing against Roberts neck “Love when you do t-that...Mmm.. Needed that” Robert sighed contently, rubbing his hands up and down Aarons spine, feeling his still thudding heartbeat through his back as he calmed down. “Glad you’ve used up all that energy” He whispered softly, pulling back so Aaron could kiss his mouth, biting down gently on his bottom lip “Now let’s go get cleaned up, I’ll run you a hot bath” 

The punchbag in the spare room of the Mill was barely used after that, the boys instead finding better ways to burn off steam and whoever was on the bottom making no secret of enjoying being roughed-up by his Husband.


End file.
